Dubitatio
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Mulder e Scully divagam sobre o seu relacionamento profissional e pessoal após um duro golpe


Título: Dubitatio  
Autora: Patricia Emy  
Email: patricia_emy@hotmail.com  
Classificação: Post-episode/Vignette  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner e demais personagens   
pertencem a Chris Carter, a 1013 Productions e a 20th Century Fox. Não há   
intenção alguma de infringir as leis de direitos autorais.  
Spoilers: En Ami  
Sinopse: Mulder e Scully divagam sobre o seu relacionamento profissional   
e pessoal após um duro golpe.  
  
- x -  
  
D u b i t a t i o  
  
Patricia Emy  
  
  
  
EDIFÍCIO J. EDGAR HOOVER, SEDE DO FBI  
WASHINGTON, D.C.  
Segunda-feira  
  
Aquelas palavras a tocaram fundo, por mais que se recusasse a admitir.   
Como aquele homem, de quem nunca escondera o seu profundo desprezo, podia   
enxergar através dela e lhe dizer o que tinha medo de admitir para si   
mesma?  
  
A verdade.  
  
Sim, ela morreria por seu parceiro, assim como ele lhe confiaria sua   
vida. Mas não se permitiria amá-lo.   
  
Como jamais se permitira amar ninguém.   
  
Encostada em sua cadeira, soltou um longo suspiro, olhando para a porta.  
  
Já eram dez horas da manhã.   
  
Ela pegou o telefone, mas logo o colocou de volta no gancho.   
  
Seria a quinta ligação. Em uma hora.   
  
'Duvido que ele queira falar com você', pensou consigo mesma, 'Ou já   
teria ligado de volta.'  
  
Por mais que tentasse ignorá-las, as lembranças do dia anterior insistiam   
em retornar.  
  
O olhar dele transparecia a dor e a decepção.   
  
Aquilo foi ainda pior do que a consciência do que fizera.  
  
Ele não lhe dissera com todas as palavras, mas estava bem claro. Assim   
como as intenções daquele homem que se dizia às portas da morte e que lhe   
revelara o último desejo de se redimir dos atos que cometera.  
  
Apelando para o seu senso de justiça, cutucando velhas feridas.  
  
Era tudo tão óbvio.  
  
Só que estava perto demais para poder enxergar.  
  
Quão ingênua ela fora, a ponto de se deixar envolver por promessas   
vazias? Tal pensamento a torturava, como a certeza de que magoara   
profundamente a única pessoa em quem confiava.   
  
Levantou-se e saiu, como se procurasse longe dali o alívio para culpa que   
a atormentava.  
  
  
- x -  
  
  
APARTAMENTO DE FOX MULDER  
ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA  
11:21  
  
Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que estava irremediavelmente atrasado para   
o trabalho. Mas não se moveu, deitado no sofá, o paletó jogado aos seus   
pés, o nó da gravata ligeiramente afrouxado. Olhava para o teto,   
pensativo, enquanto lutava contra dois sentimentos antagônicos dentro de   
si. Por um lado, sentia-se culpado por estar deliberadamente ignorando as   
mensagens que ela lhe deixara na secretária eletrônica. Por outro, queria   
que ela experimentasse o que ele estava sentindo. Essa sensação que o   
incomodava desde o desfecho daquela farsa orquestrada por aquele homem,   
da qual sua parceira fizera parte.  
  
Estava furioso. Desapontado. Magoado. Não sabia descrever o que sentia   
naquele momento, nem o que sentia agora.  
  
Era difícil para ele acreditar que Dana Scully tenha acreditado nas   
palavras de um homem que os enganara antes, manipulando-os a seu bel-  
prazer, como peças de seu jogo doentio, servindo apenas aos seus   
interesses escusos.  
  
Não, Scully não o trairia. Não depois de tanto tempo. Depois de tudo.  
  
Então, porque se sentia assim?  
  
Sabia muito bem o porquê. Ela mentira para ele. E isso doeu. Doeu mais do   
que qualquer coisa.  
  
Eram parceiros, confiavam um no outro, mas, antes de tudo, eram amigos e   
isso ia muito além do trabalho que os unia.  
  
Ela não tinha esse direito.  
  
Recriminou-se por causa deste pensamento, ainda que não pudesse evitá-lo.  
  
Como se um simples pedido de desculpas pudesse apagar todo e qualquer   
ressentimento.  
  
Não pode acabar desta maneira.  
  
Ele se levantou, pegou o casaco e saiu apressado.   
  
  
- x -  
  
  
EDIFÍCIO J. EDGAR HOOVER, SEDE DO FBI  
13:10  
  
Walter Skinner examinava alguns relatórios em sua mesa quando ouviu uma   
voz chamando pelo seu nome.  
  
"Eu pedi para não ser interrompido, Kimberly", ele ergueu o olhar   
visivelmente contrariado.  
  
"O Agente Mulder quer vê-lo, senhor", ela respondeu.  
  
"Mande-o entrar."  
  
A secretária assentiu com a cabeça, dando passagem para o agente, que   
aguardava do lado de fora com certa impaciência.  
  
"Senhor?"  
  
"Agente Mulder", Skinner se levantou, notando o seu ar preocupado, "Algum   
problema?"  
  
"Estou procurando pela Agente Scully."  
  
"Eu não a vi hoje, Mulder", o diretor-assistente foi até a porta e chamou   
pela secretária, que já tinha o telefone em mãos, "Kimberly, por favor,   
verifique se a Agente Scully se encontra no prédio."  
  
Em instantes, ela os informou que Scully chegara no horário de sempre,   
mas que saíra duas horas depois, sem reportar isso a ninguém.   
  
Mulder sentiu algo apertar-lhe o estômago.  
  
Aquela sensação voltara, por mais que lutasse contra ela.  
  
"Obrigado", disse simplesmente antes de partir.  
  
"Agente Mulder?", Skinner chamou por ele no corredor.  
  
"Senhor?"  
  
"Está tudo bem?"  
  
"Sim, senhor."  
  
"Mantenha-me informado."  
  
"Farei isso."  
  
Onde ela estaria agora?  
  
Chegando ao estacionamento, ele entrou no carro e saiu.  
  
  
- x -  
  
  
APARTAMENTO DE DANA SCULLY  
GEORGETOWN  
14:46  
  
Bateu à porta, receoso. Por um breve momento, sentiu-se aliviado por não   
obter resposta.   
  
"Ela não está em casa."  
  
O som daquela voz fez com que se virasse, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão   
se movia em direção ao coldre em sua cintura em um gesto automático.  
  
"O que faz aqui?", Mulder vociferou, engatilhando a arma e apontando-a   
para o vulto que, impassível, levou um cigarro à boca e o acendeu.  
  
"Agente Mulder", ele finalmente se pronunciou, seu rosto parcialmente   
escondido pelas sombras naquele corredor estreito, "... não creio que   
isso vá nos levar a lugar algum."  
  
"O que quer com ela? Já não conseguiu o que queria?"  
  
"Acha mesmo que ela o traiu, Mulder?"  
  
"Você a usou."  
  
Os olhos frios daquele homem contrastavam com a fúria em seu olhar. A   
tensão entre os dois era quase palpável.   
  
"Temo que subestime a sua parceira e isso me surpreende, pois esperava   
mais de você. Embora admire a paixão com que se dedica à sua causa, ela o   
torna vulnerável e passível de cometer erros de julgamento. Precisava de   
alguém que enxergasse as coisas por um outro prisma e, por esta razão,   
escolhi a Agente Scully."  
  
"Para servir a sua maldita agenda? Ela poderia ter morrido por sua   
causa!"  
  
"Está simplificando as coisas, como sempre. Eu jamais a colocaria em   
risco. Sabe disso melhor do que ninguém."  
  
"Acha que eu acredito em suas mentiras?", Mulder sorriu, sarcástico.   
  
"Não. Mas creio que está se deixando guiar pela sua visão limitada dos   
fatos a ponto de não enxergar a verdade diante de seus olhos."  
  
"Foi isso que disse a Scully?"  
  
"Se acha realmente que a enganei, então não conhece a grande mulher que   
esteve ao seu lado durante todo esse tempo."  
  
'Maldito seja!', pensou Mulder, lutando contra o impulso de apertar o   
gatilho e mandá-lo para o inferno. Após um longo impasse, o agente   
federal baixou a arma e o deixou partir. O cheiro da nicotina impregnava   
o ar ao seu redor, enquanto a nuvem de fumaça se dissipava lentamente,   
apagando os vestígios de sua breve 'visita'.  
  
Suas palavras, no entanto, permaneceram.  
  
  
- x -  
  
  
17:28  
  
Ela voltara para casa depois de rodar sem destino certo por toda a   
cidade. Estava exausta, física e mentalmente. Saíra do trabalho naquela   
manhã sem dar satisfação a ninguém, mas isso não era a maior de suas   
preocupações. Pensava em seu parceiro, que não dera sinal de vida deste a   
noite passada, depois de retornarem do suposto 'escritório' do tal C.G.B.   
Spender, vulgo Canceroso, agora uma sala vazia, cujo destino dos antigos   
ocupantes ninguém sabia informar.  
  
Um ardil meticulosamente arquitetado para executar uma sofisticada   
operação de queima de arquivo. Um plano do qual ela inadvertidamente   
fizera parte e quase pagara com a vida por isso, não fosse a provável   
interferência do responsável por tudo.  
  
Ele a usara.  
  
De novo.  
  
Como fora usada antes para garantir que Mulder continuasse longe da   
verdade. Sua abdução. O câncer. E, agora, isso.  
  
'Encare os fatos, Dana. Você estragou tudo.'  
  
As coisas jamais seriam as mesmas entre eles. E saber disso fazia com que   
sofresse ainda mais.  
  
Estava a alguns passos da porta de seu apartamento quando o viu, parado   
no corredor.   
  
"Mulder?"  
  
Os dois trocaram olhares por alguns instantes, sem dizer uma única   
palavra.  
  
"Procurei por você esta manhã", ele comentou, "Onde esteve?"  
  
Ela franziu a testa, e ele percebeu o que acabara de fazer.  
  
Amaldiçoou a si mesmo mentalmente.  
  
"Eu... só estava preocupado. Skinner me disse que você saiu sem avisar   
ninguém."  
  
"Agradeço a sua preocupação, mas eu estou bem, Mulder", ela respondeu   
secamente enquanto destrancava a porta.  
  
"Scully, eu...", ele hesitou por um momento, então se aproximou, "Eu só   
queria lhe dizer que eu sinto muito..."  
  
Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo era mais do que podia suportar. Ela abaixou a   
cabeça, se recusando a encará-lo de frente.  
  
"...Sinto muito por duvidar de você, por questionar a confiança e o   
respeito que existe entre nós...", ele continuou, "Por bancar o idiota, e   
por deixá-la no escuro tantas vezes antes... Sei que sou a última pessoa   
que poderia reclamar sobre isso, saindo por este mundo afora em busca de   
alguma pista qualquer sem dar satisfação alguma, mas a verdade é que eu   
me preocupo com o que pode lhe acontecer e me incomoda saber que eu posso   
não estar por perto quando você precisar."  
  
"Mulder...", ela o fitou nos olhos, "...sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas.   
Por não confiar em você."  
  
"Sei que teve seus motivos."  
  
"Mas nada justifica o que fiz. Por mais que acreditasse estar fazendo a   
coisa certa, o preço a pagar seria alto demais."  
  
"Scully..."  
  
"Eu não sei se um dia vou conseguir me perdoar...", ela desviou o olhar,   
como se não quisesse que ele visse o brilho das lágrimas que se formavam   
em seus olhos.  
  
"Shhhhh", ele a puxou para junto de si e deixou que repousasse a sua   
cabeça em seu peito, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, "Vai ficar tudo bem,   
Scully. Nós vamos ficar bem."  
  
Ele a abraçou, deixando que finalmente desabafasse. Eram lágrimas de   
alívio, rolando livremente pelo seu rosto, levando consigo a dor e a   
culpa.  
  
  
F I M  
  
  
- x -  
  
  
Feedbacks são bem-vindos! :)  
  
Paty  
  
---------------------------------------- 


End file.
